


The Rabbit and the Samurai

by SamuraiKanda



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baka-Usagi, Cuddling, DGM-Universe, Drabbles, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Trust, YuuLavi, yuuvi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiKanda/pseuds/SamuraiKanda
Summary: a collection of drabbles about YuuxLavi





	1. Chapter 1

Back on back they are standing in the midst of pouring rain. A hord of Level 1 Akumas surrounding them while there are even some Level 2 amongst them. How they even ended up into a situation like this, he doesn‘t really know. But without the appearance of his ,Baka-Usagi‘ he would have quickly been over-powered by the huge amount of enemies. „Don‘t worry, I got your back, Yuu-chan“ is the cheerful voice of the red-haired man just saying and right now a short smile appears on his lips as they start to lash out their attacks.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes he really wonders how to reach out towards the silent samurai at all. But at one point he knows, there has to be some trust outgoing from Kanda, otherwise he would have been treated like the newbie Allen Walker. So with a sigh he looks now out of the window while staying in the same room as Kanda. Yeah, sometimes he really has his troubles to read him at all. But he‘s still not giving up to rach out for the silent samurai at all. Just because he sees him as a friend and maybe even as something more.


	3. Chapter 3

Why in the world has he to work with two such annoying young man? But at least one of them is for sure to be rcognized as a friend. A short sigh escapes his lips while sitting in a compartment on his own, gazing out the window. No, he couldn‘t tell by all his pride he‘d glady stay any longer around the annoying rabbit. While he gazes out of the window it is almost as if he‘s still able to hear his voice calling him as usual by his first name. „Baka-Usagi, I told you not to call me that“ is he mumbling right now, for sure to proud to admit he likes the red-haired man maybe a bit more than as it seems to be on the surface


	4. Chapter 4

„Yuu-chan, you can‘t be serious about this“ is he right now complaining while gazing at the silent samurai right next to him. Sometimes he really wonders what‘s going on within Kandas head. One look into these dark-grey eyes and he pulls back his question from before. Kanda is dead-serious with this idea. So all he can do is lay all his trust into the silent samurai and pray to survive the onslaught. Otherwise he‘ll going to haunt Kanda all his life long. „Then let‘s head out“ is all he replies right now, extending his hammer and heading to the clearing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this drabble is inspired by the song Lotus pain and Lavi being captured by the Noah

Surrounded by the dark, he doesn‘t know at all what direction he should head on to. But even if he‘s able to move at all, his entire body is in sheer pain. Losing sense of time he feels like being imprisoned into a bubble of nothingness. Right there a petal floats right infront of him. Before he realizes one follows another and an entire flower blossoms on the surface of the mirky water surrounding him. He knows this kind of flower very well. Reaching out his hand the pain he feels subsides for a moment and a trusted silhouette appears


	6. Chapter 6

Being on a mission with Bookman Jr is something he is kind of used to be. But to experiance the red-head having nightmares too is something troubling for him. Because he doesn‘t really know how to truly interact with humans. Staying awake and watching the red-head toss and turn in his sleep a deep sigh escapes his lips. „Che, now I also have to take care of you, Usagi“ is he simply saying in a low voice, sits down next to him on the bed and he starts to sing the Lullaby he heard in Matel for three days straight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by the hint on tumblr about Lavi tending to do pranks on Kanda ;)

Currently he‘s unsure what to do right now in his leisure time. Even though he could now easily finish the work handed to him by the old panda, he is in search of something more interesting to do. He could have bothered Kuro-chan or Allen, but both are currently on a mission. So what to do? If he‘s lucky the dark-haired swordsman is down in the dojo just like always. A mischievous grin rests now on his lips. A brilliant idea rests now in his mind. In order to kill some time, he simply sneaks into Kanda‘s room and goes in order to hide Kandas underwear


	8. Chapter 8

Why in the world does he have to attend a mission with both Baka-Usagi and Moyashi? Right now he‘s in a very bad mood. With crossed arms he glares out of the window while he does his best to tune out the conversation between the trainee Bookman and Moyashi. He isn‘t interested at all to interact at all. Right now he feels being even more pissed of while piciking up some of the content the two Exorcist are talking about. Before Moyashi can properly react Mugen rests now on his throat while he glares deadly at him. He can‘t explain why, but he simply can‘t stand the fact someone else is gaining Lavis entire attention. „Che“ is he only saying while Moyashi is complaining and trying to provoke him even more, but he simply stands up and leaves the compartment of the train


	9. Chapter 9

Somehow the day has come, where he has to turn his back towards the Black Order. Absorbed deeply within his mind he sits on his bed. In a few hours he won‘t be able to see those he became friends with. But there is something else on his mind. Something, that makes everything inside of him churn. He‘d never said a word at all. He only made some advances towards the dark-haired swordsman. Right now he feels torn inside. For a moment he hesitates. Then he stands up and rushes towards Kandas room. This is his one and only chance to confess towards the swordman his true feelings towards him. He won‘t get another chance once he leaves the Order behind


	10. Chapter 10

To lose someone dear to you is for sure unbearable. Especially if you had to fight your best friend in order to survive. Damned. Why does he have to find himself again in such a situation? even though he‘s too stubborn to ever admit it but he really likes this stupid rabbit. More than he‘d ever be able to put into simple words. Actually this is tearing him internally. Why? Just why does he have to fight again against the one person dear to him? Slightly cursing he takes Mugen, activates his Innocence and charges right into the inevitable fight.


	11. Chapter 11

Being constantly on the move with the old Panda is in a way interesting for a child as he is. You are easily able to see different cultures and countries. He is right now outside the inn sitting on the bench gazing at the sky as he sees someone awakening his interest. Jumping up from where he is, he slowly approaches now a boy with black standing kind of lost next to the fir tree. „Are you a Leprechaun?“ is the boy asking him and he has to laugh. „No, but we can be friends if you like“ is his answer as he gazes into slight grey eyes


	12. Chapter 12

With closed eyes he sits underneath some maple trees. He can hear within the slight breeze how some of the leaves are falling from the trees right behind his back. Breathing in deep his grip around Mugen is firm as he can hear footing from the left-hand side approaching him. Without making a noise at all he slashes out from his seated position and metal hits metal. „Damned, Yuu, how you do that?“ is he hearing the annoying rabbit complain right now as he opens his eyes, putting Mugen back into its sheath. „I focus“ is simply his response


	13. Chapter 13

Wrapped into his coat he walks through the streets while ignoring the chilling cold. Why in the world is he the one sent out to look for this coldhearted young man skilled to wield a sword at all? A short sigh escapes him as he slightly huffs into his hands in order to warm himself. Actually, wouldn‘t it been better to send out someone who knows the dark-haired young man by far better than he does? All he has is a name and a face, nothing more. So how in the world is he going to find damned Kanda Yuu?


	14. Chapter 14

Winter is one of the season he cares the less. But actually, back then as child he was more than surprised when he saw snow for the very first time. Now he tends to spend such days cuddled up into a cozy blanket and read whatever interesting book he can get from his stupid rabbit. There a thousand and more reasons for him to simply stay inside while the redhead enjoys plowing through the snow with Allen and Lenalee. As long as he doesn‘t have to head outside for whatever reason, he simply doesn‘t care about the cold season at all


	15. Chapter 15

A deep sigh escapes his lips as he stands here and gazes up into the sky. This pain surging within his chest is nothing he ever felt before. Right now he feels like even heaven is going to mock him as some snowflakes land right now in his face. Who is he? What exactly is he, since he is now an outcast? No more a trainee Bookman. No more an exorcist either. He‘s lost within the current and can‘t find ground. Suddenly there a lotus surrounding him and a short smile appears on his lips. Yes, he has still a place to call home


	16. Chapter 16

Everything around him feels so frozen. Lost in time, he floats until he feels being suffocated and dragged deeper into nothingness by the surrounding darkness. So this is how he is going to end? All on his own? Actually, he‘s truly afraid to be left behind, to be forgotten by those important to him. But the most he‘s afraid of is to never see that stupid rabbit again. It is hard to admit, but the trainee Bookman became something like his personal sun. His guiding ray of light in midst the cold and frozen place the world he lives in is.


	17. Chapter 17

Even though the years have passed on and the war was finally over, he feels empty. Allen, Lenalee, Yuu - everone close to him died within this onslaught against the Earl. In his eyes, he‘s the one responsible for their deaths. He can‘t bear at all to still exist within this world while his friends had protected him. But even though this burden feels so heavy, there is one thing constantly around him while he travels at Bookman‘s side through the world. A shining Lotus within a hourglass. This is all there is left of the one he loves. Now he is going to protect it and guard it with his own life just as the dark-haired samurai had done so long ago for him


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a little sneak-peek for one of my ideas, where Kanda and Lavi were raised by Plains Natives

Living out here is something he easily is getting used to. He might still have sometimes problems to understand the words directed at him, but these people are nice to him. Actually he can‘t remember at all who is real family is and where he cames from. But one day as he‘s send to the river to get some water he picks up a word he understands real quick and not far to the shore lays a boy in his age, bright red hair and mud on his face. He kneels down to look after him while he can hear the warriors of this community arrive


	19. Chapter 19

Standing in the middle of the snow-clad meadow he simply stares up into the sky. It been months since their ways had parted in such a tragic way. All he wear right now is a light coat, his orange scarf and simple gloves without fingertips. He spend most of the day like this, so that he can be on his own. It is hard to bear, but he knows he has to move on after the old Panda passed away. Besides, he had to promise even to the dark-haired swordsman to follow his dreams, right after he had to watch him die within his arms


	20. Chapter 20

Walking through the streets at night lit by mercury lamps he hides partly his face with a white scarf. It has been months for now being a civilian. Besides, he kind of wonders if he will ever be able to see the one person again who has etched himself deep into his subconciousness. Now finally free from the Black Order he might be even able to travel along with that stupid rabbit. But of course only if the redhead isn‘t any londer working as an Exorcist. As he stops and gazes into the night, a shooting star is passing by.


	21. Chapter 21

Every night right on point he appears after work in this club. Dancing is what makes him feel free and he can forget the entire night long the worries of his current job as translator. Flashy lights, nice beats and the entire dancefloor awaits his appearance. But this time something is for sure different. A young man with long dark hair catches immediately his entire focus. The way this man dances is for sure taking away his entire speech. Until now he never faced anyone able to keep up with his steps so easily. So a smug smile appears on his face as he walks closer to the young man with the dark long hair and challenges him to a dance-battle


	22. Chapter 22

The Soap produced in Britain is for sure gross. How can someone even use this grimy and stinky grey piece for cleaning at all? In this point he is more than glad Lavi always helps him to make his own soap bars. Using the bright brain of the red-haired young man for his purpose is quite the idea he had since he almost decapitated him at their first meeting. Ingridients like bee‘s wax, shea butter and bouncing bet were strange at begin to him, but now he comes for sure clear with them. Especially, since Lavi mixes the soap for him


	23. Chapter 23

What a drag. Why does he have to act as tutor for the son of the japanese diplomat residing at the outskirts of town? A short sigh escapes his lips. All he knows for the moment is the young man is as old as he is and that he never had been to public school at all. Only because the old panda saw a lucrative job in sending him, Lavi as tutor doesn‘t mean he‘s happy and obligded to do such a job in the first place. Taking a deep breath he goes down the street and knocks on the door. Hopefully this encounter is one he won‘t regret at all


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is about Yuuvi and League of Legends ;)

Usually he isn‘t into computers and other electronic things. For him they are unpersonal and are for sure a nuisance in life. But there is one thing he is quite obsessed with next to his daily Kendo training. Spending weekends the entire day in front of his computer playing one game after another in Midlane with the most annoying, but also trustworthy boy from the class across the hallway in Toplane. He‘s the reason he even started registering himself in this game only in order to get a chance to ,kill‘ the stupid rabbit as often as he wants to. He won‘t admit it easily, but he has started to like the redhead a lot.


End file.
